castlefandomcom-20200223-history
Deon Carver
Deon Carver was a bail bondsman found dead at the start of "Under the Gun". Carver was a professional associate of bounty hunter Mike Royce, who was in turn Kate Beckett's first partner on the force. When Carver is found murdered, the first likely culprit seems to be Random Pierce, a career criminal seen having an altercation with him the night before he died and who skips bail the next morning. Beckett, Castle Ryan and Esposito track Pierce down, but he rabbits, only to be taken out, literally but non-fatally, by Mike Royce. Mike talks over old times with a clearly delighted Beckett, and accompanies the team back to the precinct, then takes Pierce off to central booking, to collect his bounty. The team brings in Clifford Stuckey, the man whose apartment Pierce was trying to rob when last arrested, and discover he's an ex-con with a soft spot for those who haven't yet managed to turn their life around the way he did. He went to Carver's office to try to find a way to help Pierce stay out of jail. Another involved party is Father Aaron Low, a priest who, according to his 'no-hassle tassel' shoes, administered last rites to the deceased, but claims to have no idea who killed him or why. Beckett also learns that Carver's wife, Brooke, suspected Deon of infidelity, and planted a bug in his office to catch him in the act. What she overheard, however, was Deon talking about how much he loved her, so she got rid of the bugging equipment. Royce, however, is not on the up-and-up, and Pierce disappears again before reaching central booking. The 'world's least interesting doodle' as Beckett first describes it, a piece of paper found folded up in Carver's shoe, turns out to be the key to the buried $30 million stash from a bank robbery, something apparently pretty much everyone involved with the case knew about. The NYPD detectives find themselves in a graveyard in what is basically a Mexican standoff with more sides, as Stuckey, Brooke and Royce have all made it to the same location at the same time, each looking to take the loot themselves. Brooke confesses to killing Deon because of what she overheard - not infidelity, but his plan to take the money and cut her out entirely, splitting the proceeds with Random and Father Low. Royce's unwillingness to harm Beckett, at least physically, proves crucial, and the cops and former cop overpower the others present, with Royce himself being arrested by Beckett. The site, however, turns out to be treasureless, to everyone's dismay. Castle finally works out that the missing information was not on the 'doodle' but rather tattooed on Malcolm Lloyd, Stuckey's partner in the heist, and with this extra clue, they finally unearth the cause of so much death and sorrow, although Beckett insists, to Castle's displeasure, on turning the recovered loot over to the state. Category:Characters Category:Murder Victims Category:Season 3 characters Category:Minor characters Category:Deceased characters